


Falling Stars

by scarslikeconstxllations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a legend, Adrien is an entity, Adrien wants Marinette, Alternate Universe, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Legends, Magical I guess, Marinette has a dead grandmother surprise surprise, Stardust - Freeform, Stars, always fluff, fallingstars, marinette is confused, myths, stars fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarslikeconstxllations/pseuds/scarslikeconstxllations
Summary: When the stars begin to fall from the sky, the citizens of Paris are extremely baffled. All but Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was warned that this would happen. A legend that she was taught as a little girl begins to unfold into something magical.





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. So I really hope that you guys enjoy this. You can find it on my Amino account as well. :) Please leave kudos if you enjoy! It’s based on a legend that I made up. I actually won $100 in a school writing contest with this, haha!

**❝ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴏʟᴅs ᴀs ᴍᴜᴄʜ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛʏ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴇʏᴇs, ɴᴏᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀʟʟɪɴɢ sᴛᴀʀs. ❞**

★★★

_❝ There once was a boy who was made of stars . . . ❞_

_The kindhearted grandmother begins her story. She presses her hands onto the little girl’s, transferring some of her warmth onto her. The little girl’s bright blue eyes peered up curiously at her grandmother, hanging onto every spoken word._

_The house was silent, all except for the melodic preaching of the grandmother’s voice. Each word was like a note of a beautiful song, dancing and twirling into the ears of every listener._

_The house was cold. Drafts of chilly air seeped through the open windows, threatening to dim the fire that was lit on the far wall. The fire cackled and popped, burning embers glowing like little speckles of lava._

_The house was small. The little girl’s room was about the size of a large closet. The biggest items of furniture were the bed, fireplace, and a small dresser/nightstand set. The nightstand held a single lamp and a box of tissues, as well as the occasional bedtime story._

_But on nights like these, the little girl’s grandma would sit by her bed and tell her a story. She would fill the room with the melodic sound of her voice, spinning a tale like a spider spins a web. Her telling of the tales made the tiny house feel less small. They may not have had much, but they had everything they needed._

_”His eyes held the mysteries of the universe; his skin held the swirls of every galaxy ever to exist. He was breathtaking, and all that got to see him were blessed by the gods,” the grandmother tells her._

_”Was he really that special grandma?” the little girl asks._

_Indeed he was, my dear Marinette. You see, this wasn’t an ordinary boy! He had a very important job.”_

_”What was his job, grandma?” the little girl asked._

_The grandmother smiled. “His job was to create all the stars and the galaxies and the planets! He was responsible for protecting them and keeping them safe, and replacing them with new ones when they disappeared.”_

_”That sounds like a really important job!” she struggled to say as she tried to keep her eyes open._

_”It is Indeed, my child,” the grandmother said softly with a smile. “It is said that he also helped those with pure souls to dream, allowing them to have a peaceful rest.”_

_The young child gasped. “Do I have a pure soul, grandma?”_

_The grandmother smiled, her eyes crinkling. “You have the purest soul of them all.”_

_She continued her story, the little girl waiting with baited breath. “One day, the boy realised, he couldn’t keep the entire universe in check on his own! So he waved his hands in the air and let the stars fall. The stars would fall from the sky, sprinkling their magic dust over everyone and everything. But the dust would not stay. Whoever held the stardust deep under the surfaces of their skin, once the stars were done falling, would help the boy hold the universe together.”_

_”Wow!” the little girl exclaimed, her eyes shimmering with the constellations themselves. “Is that story real grandma?”_

_Her grandmother reached out and grasped the little girl’s hand. “Of course it is, my dear! Now I want you to promise me something: Hold this story near and dear to your heart for as long as you can. For when I’m long-gone off of this Earth, I’ll be up with the stars waiting for the boy to find the help he so desperately needs!”_

_The little girl was confused, she didn’t know what her grandmother meant. But she nodded anyways, wanting to keep her happy. “I always will grandma.”_

_Then they looked into each other’s eyes and both crossed their hearts, their special promise to each other._

_That night, long after the grandmother had gone to bed, the little girl dreamt that she was a girl made of stars._

★★★

She died a while after. 

Marinette stared down at the special box that had been given to her after her grandmother’s funeral, years ago. For as long as she could remember, her grandmother had been her caretaker. She was told that shortly after her deliver, her parents died in an accident. She was only at the tender age of a few months old, and her grandmother had been babysitting her then. After the accident, her grandmother had stepped up to take care of her. Being a single mother herself, she wasn’t extremely wealthy. But the two of them always had whatever they needed, even if it wasn’t a lot. 

Marinette remembered the story that she had been told when she was a little girl, of after her mother had given birth to her.

_”They swaddled you in a blanket, and through our tears, your parents and I held you. When it was my turn to hold you in my arms, I looked deep into your eyes and I saw galaxies in them. Even as an infant, they sparkled and shone like a thousand diamonds. And I knew right then and there, that you were very special.”_

Marinette shook her head, running her fingers over the wooden box to bring herself back to reality. Marinette had found the box while cleaning out her grandmother’s house. It was under the bed, under a floorboard. When she found it, there was an engraving on the bottom of the box. 

_To: The Girl Made of Stars_  
_The key is close to your heart_

Marinette had turned away, thinking that the box wasn’t for her. But she was curious of what was inside, and the last line confused her. What did she mean by, “The key is close to your heart?” The answer, as it turned out, lied in the locket necklace around Marinette’s neck. It had been her mother’s, and for the longest time it was empty. But right in that moment, Marinette found a tiny key inside. 

She had opened the box, expecting to see photographs or something of the sort. And she did, but she also found something else. Among the photographs of her mother, father, grandmother, and herself, there was an old book. She had picked it up, blowing off some dust and reading the faded title on the leather-bound cover. 

_The Boy Made of Stars._

Tears has filled up in her eyes, for it was the story her grandmother had told her when she was a little girl. She opened the book, and sure enough, the writing was there, plain as the eye could see. 

_❝ There once was a boy who was made of stars . . . ❞_

It was written like a prophecy. The proclamation was that the Boy Made of Stars couldn’t handle being the sole creator and destroyer of the universe all on his own, so he went in search of a girl made of stars to help him. He did so by letting the stars fall, pouring the magic dust over everyone and everything until he found the girl that had it engraved deep in her soul. 

Now, years later, as she stared at the heavy box in her hands, she feels bitter resentment. What kind of story was that, anyways? A child’s tale, told by grandmothers everywhere for generations? It was nothing but a children’s book, made to look like it was from a fairytale, for enjoyment of the younger generations. 

She swiped at the tears pouring down her cheeks with her sleeve. She didn’t need this walk down memory lane right now. Taking the book, she clutched it to her chest and made her way out of her house. 

★★★

_Drop the book. Watch it fall into the river, carried away by the velocity of the rushing water below. Watch it float away, never to be worried about again._

Marinette listened as her thoughts tried to persuade her to let the book go. A cold breeze drifted by, ruffling the trees and disturbing the birds in their nests. The prophecy was just folklore, it meant nothing. She kept whispering it to herself, but she couldn’t discard the book. Not yet. 

As if her fingers refused to obey what her heart wanted deep down inside, Marinette slowly reached out and dropped the book in the water. She watched it fall,

down, 

down,

down,

into the waiting water below. 

Falling to her knees, she watched the book get carried away by the river, and wept. 

★★★

 _The sky is falling._

The people of Paris, people all over the world, watched in fright and wonderment as the sky seemed to fall.

_The stars are falling._

It was not the sky that was falling, it was the stars. They were seemingly shooting out of the sky, coming spiralling down towards the Earth. 

People began screaming, and running. They didn’t know what to do—no one had ever experienced an anomaly like this before! Mothers and fathers hid their children safely inside, animals cowered away in their dens. No one wanted the stardust to touch them, not a single being. 

Marinette, still weeping by the river, didn’t notice the change at first. But suddenly, through her blurred tears, she began to notice the trees around her sparkling. Slowly looking up and wiping her eyes, she gasped. Was it snow? Ashes? What could it be? But the night sky seemed to hold all the answers, as the shooting sparklers seemed to be coming from there. 

She fell backwards, scrambling away from the river. The book was long out of sight, but she didn’t have time to weep anymore. She had to get somewhere  
safe—

Suddenly, the dust began to fall faster. A wind gust blows it off the trees, and the sparkling substance lands on her skin. She gasps, trying to shake it off. Something flashes in her mind that makes her freeze. 

_❝ One day, the stars will fall ❞_

In a shaky voice, barely a whisper, Marinette repeated to herself the line that she has remembered for years. “One day, the stars will fall.” 

Her eyes widen, and then begin to water. “N-No, this can’t be! It isn’t real, it’s just a fairytale. A story told to young children to get them to dream at night.”

Dreams, the Boy Made of Stars was also responsible for dreams. 

She shook the thought from her mind, intending to run home as fast as she could. She was certain that the news would have a story on this—

Suddenly, she notices a change in her body. Her hands, were they glowing? Sure enough, her hands were beginning to glow a faint dark blue. They were shimmering as well, like the dust from the sky was submerging itself under her skin. She shook her hands in fear, then began rubbing them in the grass. However, it was futile. The magical glow was beginning to spread up her forearms, getting higher and higher as it grew. 

”No no, someone help me!” She stood up and began racing through the trees, trying to reach civilisation again so she could figure out what was going on with her. 

As she ran, through the darkness of the forest, she saw a shimmering figure appear in front of her. Screaming, she skidded to a stop and tripped over a log. (Ever the clumsy one was she.) Groaning, she lifted her head and fixed her gaze on the person, ready to chide them for scaring her, when she noticed something. 

The boy, from what she could see in the moonlight, had stunning green eyes and blonde hair. What really caught her attention was that he was smiling at her. Creeped out, Marinette began to crawl backwards. “W-Who are you?” she whispered frightfully. 

“Why do you weep?” he asked her, his voice holding the richness and smoothness of a summer breeze. 

“W-What?” He had seen her crying? How long had he been there and why was he watching her?!

”Why did you throw this away if it would bring you great sadness?” The boy lifted his hand, and Marinette flinched slightly. However, he didn’t try to reach out to her. Instead, he showed her a dark, leather-bound book . . .

“It can’t be,” Marinette whispered. Sure enough, the title read, 

_The Boy Made of Stars._

The boy continued talking, oblivious to the fact that Marinette was backing away in fear. “It’s a fascinating prophecy, don’t you agree? Simply magical.”

”It’s a child’s tale,” Marinette said firmly. “And how in the world did you get that? I threw it in the river and watched it float away!” The book didn’t even appear to be wet! 

The boy chuckled. “I’m sure you have many questions other than these. And they will be answered, all in good time. However, I think you already know the answer to some.” He gestured to her body, and she flinched away once again. 

Slowly, she looked down at her hands. They were glowing even brighter now, as were her entire arms. “No,” she whispered. “Stop! How do I stop this? What’s happening?!” She was growing rather hysterical. 

”Now, now,” the boy cooed in a soothing tone, and suddenly he was right in front of her. “Relax, Stargirl. You shouldn’t be frightened. After all, you’ve known about this since you were a little girl.” He knelt by her, reaching out to grab her hands. 

She only backed away more, the fear growing on her face. “Known about what? Why are you referring to my childhood you . . . you creeper!” 

The boy smiled at her, and it seemed to glow in the darkness. Behind him, up above, the stars continued to fall. The glowing of the trees and everything around them continued, though it wasn’t as bright as her skin. “Look here,” he said softly, opening the book. 

”There once was a boy who was made of stars,” he began. Marinette wanted to scoot away, but she was captivated by the smooth and gentle sound of his voice. “His eyes held the mysteries of the universe; his skin held the swirls of every galaxy ever to exist. He was breathtaking, and all that got to see him were blessed by the gods. He had a very important job—to create all that is in space. The stars, constellations, planets, comets, asteroids, galaxies . . . the whole universe. Everything was created and destroyed by him, under his own watchful eye. 

”It is said that he also helped those with pure souls to dream, allowing them to have a peaceful rest. However, one day, the boy realised that he couldn’t keep the entire universe in check on his own. So he waved his hands in the air and let the stars fall. The stars would fall from the sky, sprinkling their magic dust over everyone and everything. But the dust would not stay. Whoever held the stardust deep under the surface of their skin, once the stars were done falling, would help the boy hold the universe together.”

He finished the story that she knew by heart, noting that she whispered the last line with him. He smiled warmly at her, closing the book. “Do you see what I mean now? You’ve known this story for a long time, your grandmother used to read it to you every day. Bless her kindhearted soul,” he said with a sigh. “She is deep in a very peaceful rest.” 

“Okay, enough of this nonsense. Who are you? How do you know so much about me?!” Marinette’s face shone with fear and wonderment. 

”I am the story you’ve heard since you were small. The prophecy that is engraved in your heart.” He spoke with a purpose, his tone changing firm yet gentle. 

”The Boy Made of Stars,” she whispered, her eyes widening with recognition. “It’s real . . . You’re real?”

“You say that as if it were a question,” he smiled at her. “Yes, I am real. And so is the prophecy that I know you can recite by heart.” 

”Is this a joke? Or maybe it’s a dream? Speaking of dreams, tell me what I dreamt of last night. If you’re really the Boy Made of Stars and not some creepy stalker, you’ll know.” She spoke triumphantly, as if she would trick him. Her eyes were calculating an escape. 

”Tell you? Why don’t I show you instead?” He reached out again and grabbed her hands. She flinched back in fear, trying to pull them away. But he held on with a gentle and firm grip. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. “And open your mind if you wish to see.”

She slowly closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. The boy watched her, then leaned in and blew stardust gently on her eyelids. She inhaled sharply as the vision began. 

She saw herself sleeping, in her bed. Then there was a figure standing over her, one that had skin as black as night, littered with stars. No facial features could be seen, but the stars and galaxies seemed to move in constant motion on his skin. He reached out and touched her forehead, and she began to see what she had dreamt of last night. 

It was of her grandmother, telling her the story that she knew so well. But when she was finished, and her grandmother had left, she saw her skin begin to glow and turn to stardust. Outside her window, the stars were falling. 

Marinette broke the trance by opening her eyes. She stared at the boy with shock and amazement. “You’re him,” she whispered in awe. “You’re really him.” 

”That I am,” he said softly. He had yet to let go of her hands, so he turned them so her palms were facing up. “Look here, at your hands. Don’t you see it? The way your skin doesn’t retaliate against the glow? It contains it, welcoming it.”

Marinette watched him wearily. “What does it mean?” 

“I think you know very well what it means. For the prophecy states:

_”The stars would fall from the sky, sprinkling their magic dust over everyone and everything. But the dust would not stay. Whoever held the stardust deep under the surface of their skin, once the stars were done falling—_

“—would help the boy hold the universe together,” Marinette finished for him. “I know.” 

”Then why do you question it?” He regarded her curiously, tilting his head. “Do you still not believe?” 

”It . . . It just doesn’t seem like these things could be real,” she whispered honestly. “I’m so confused.” 

”Then allow me to help. You believe in a divine power, yes? A higher being, with angels and saints, that watches over all the Earth and the people, correct? If you believe this being is real, why not believe in me? You had when you were younger, but as you grew older you began to lose your faith. What changed? I see the same beautiful girl in your heart, but now she is broken and lost.” 

”The world changes you,” she answered. 

”Ah yes, the world can be cruel indeed. But it can also be beautiful. Do you remember how you would find comfort in the sky whenever you were lonely? The many nights that you would lay in the grass below the massive sky and allow yourself to be comforted by the vast mysteriousness?” 

Marinette nodded numbly. For as long as she could remember, the sky and her grandmother’s story had brought a sense of comfort like no other. Whenever she felt lost, lonely, forgotten, or sad, she would escape outside and lay on the grass. She would feel the cool dew drops and soft green blades under her fingertips, and watch the stars move across the Heavens. It was comforting, to lay out under the vast sky and to just allow herself to feel small. She would remind herself that in the grand scale of the universe, her problems were small blips in time. 

”You understand,” the boy said moments later, allowing her to come back from her daydream. “So why do you fight it? Your skin, it holds the stardust just like the prophecy says.” He moved closer, until their faces were inches apart. From their close proximity, Marinette could see his eyes begin to turn grey. They glowed, like the colour of the moon when it’s at its fullest moments. “Your soul has it as well. I can see it in your eyes. You hold the stardust deep down inside, you have been waiting for it for a long time.”

Marinette wanted to back away. She wanted to scream at him that he was crazy, that everything was a dream and a beautiful lie, that she would wake up and never remember this again. But something in his eyes, the way they were changing to show all the galaxies in the universe, made her second guess herself. 

Was it really true? He had shown her enough proof that she should believe that he was the Boy Made of Stars. But was she the Girl Made of Stars? He told her that she held the stardust inside of her, and had called her, ‘Stargirl.’ Was it true? Was she meant to help him hold the universe together? 

Marinette regarded him with caution and curiosity. “There’s one more request I have for you, before I can say I believe everything.” 

The boy’s expression remained unchanged in the dark. “Name your price, Stargirl.” 

Marinette’s face flushed at the repeated nickname, but she said nothing of it. “I want to see your true form.” When she received a blank look in return, she shook her head. “Don’t pretend you have no clue of what I’m talking about. This is merely your human form, and although I’m sure it is very beautiful, from what I can see, I want to see the form you took in the vision you showed me.”

The boy’s lips curled up in a smile. “Your curiosity is enticing,” he stated, before leaning away from her slightly. “If you wish it, I will grant it. But you must promise me to keep an open mind, and not to fear once I show you my godly form.”

‘Well someone thinks highly of himself,’ Marinette thought, raising a brow. She crossed her arms, sitting up cross-legged on the ground. “Show me your, ‘Godly form,’ Starboy.”

The boy’s eyes flashed momentarily at the nickname, from an undetectable emotion. He hummed softly, looking into Marinette’s eyes as his transformation began. It started off with his hair, which turned a shimmering black and silver. Then his eyes began to change, glowing silver and white that seemed to illuminate his entire face. Next his skin changed, turning as black as the night sky, and filling with glowing stars and galaxies. 

It was incredibly beautiful and by no means human. 

Marinette watched in awe, transfixed by the wondrous transformation taking place. There he was, right in front of her, the Boy Made of Stars. The one who held the universe together while creating and destroying new galaxies, planets and stars. The one who gave dreams to the children with pure hearts and souls. The one who let the stars fall because like everyone else, he realised that he couldn’t carry the wait of the universe on his shoulders alone. 

It was a breathtaking sight to see. A divine being revealing himself to her while the stars fell behind him, sprinkling the glowing dust over all the Earth. She wanted to photograph it so it would always be in her memory, but something told her that she wouldn’t ever forget it. 

When she finally focused her attention back again, he was staring at her once more. “Now do you see who I really am?” he asked her. “Can you look into my eyes truthfully and say that you believe?” 

”I do believe,” Marinette whispered, her bluebell eyes reflecting the falling stars. 

”You say you believe, but you only believe in me. Do you believe in yourself?”

She furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?” 

He sighed. “Foolish, naive girl. Look at your hands! See how the stardust spreads and glows? Look around you. On all these other objects, the stardust merely sits on the surface and sparkles. But when it lands on you, it sinks deep into the depths of your skin, where it belongs. He leaned closer again. She tried to avoid his gaze, but he pressed his hands against her cheeks and made her look into his eyes. “Look at me. I can see the stardust in your soul. It has been engraved there since you were a little girl. For it to settle in your heart, you just believe that you are my Stargirl, the Girl Made of Stars as you would say.”

She closed her eyes, focusing on the soft feel of his hands on her face. She tried searching for an answer, but she found nothing but confusion and doubt. 

“Why do you doubt yourself?” she heard him ask. 

”I don’t believe that I could be meant for something as spectacular as what you say,” she answered honestly.

Her grandmother had told her that she was special, but she was only fulfilling the motherly role in the household. All parents told their children they were special. But as she listened to the quiet whooshing sounds of the stars falling around her, and felt the spray of the dust against her skin, she remembered the prophecy. Her skin held the stardust, her soul did as well. For her heart to hold it, all she had to do was believe. Was it really that simple? Could a girl as average as she, really help hold the universe together? The thought was exciting, but also extremely terrifying. It would be a new adventure, a never-ending one that she wasn’t sure she was ready for. 

But she believed in the Boy Made of Stars, and she wanted to help him. If he needed her help and believed in her, shouldn’t she? 

As if he could sense the conflict growing inside her, the Boy Made of Stars whispered softly into the shell of her ear. “Will you help me, Stargirl? Will you aid in the creation and destruction of the universe, so I no longer have to carry the weight of it on my own?”

Marinette looked into his glistening eyes, hers showing curiosity and hesitation. “I’m not sure if I can . . .” she whispered. 

”But you see, you already know how. It’s written in the stars that you’re the chosen one, to help me. The question is: Do you accept the task? Do you accept your fate?” 

Would she? She didn’t have much of a place in this world. She was struggling to find a job, she had lost contact with all of her friends, and she had no more close relatives left to keep her company. She was all alone—and she felt useless. But this boy—divine being—was telling her that she wasn’t useless at all. He was giving her a chance to do something spectacular, something special that no one else would ever get the chance to do. 

Marinette looked down at the book that lay in her lap. She slowly flipped to the last page, reading over the final statement. She whispered it under her breath, the words of the prophecy that were written in stone. Locking eyes with him once more, she could see the pain that he had to deal with all on his own. Watching things grow and die while you held the universe together couldn’t possibly be a simple ask. He was carrying an exceptional burden on his shoulders, and only she could lessen it. 

”Will you agree to be mine, Stargirl? To help me in the creation and destruction of everything you’ve ever known and much more. It will not be an easy task, heed this warning. Are you up for the challenge?” 

Staring into his silver eyes, reflecting all the galaxies of the universe, her own began to sparkle and change. “I am.” 

And with a touch of his lips to the back of her hand, her own divine transformation began. For it is written in the prophecy, 

_❝ And so she agreed, sealing her fate and placing it in his capable hands. It would be told from mouth to ear for millenniums, in this particular fashion: The girl with a heart like the brightest star and the galaxies engraved in her soul, carried half the weight of the universe for the Boy Made of Stars. Let it be known to every being in every land that the Boy Made of Stars had finally found the girl engraved in his destiny. ❞_

**ᶠᴵᴺ**

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. Too much fluff? Okay, I’ll write angst next time. ;)


End file.
